Yue
by SasuNaru-kun
Summary: Sasuke's a quiet motorcyclist who's a playboy. Naruto's a loudmouth artist who doesn't cae about him. They're different as day and night, but draw each other in. Will their romance last? Based on Mars. SasuNaru.


**Yue**

Naruto smiled as he watched the children in the park playing innocently.

He turned his attention back to his notebook, sketching the park. The green bench was a haven to him, one of his favorite drawing spots. He came here at least once a week. It was here that his father had taught him to draw.

-

"Naruto, everyone has different colors in their souls that make them who they are. It's your job as an artist to find these colors. What colors do you think I am?"

"What color is daddy?" A young Naruto scratched his head as he thought.

"Hmm…" Naruto's face lit up, "Daddy is a BIG BIG Rainbow!" he said waving his arms around.

Uzumaki Arashi laughed at his young son's antics.

"Oh really? Then what colors are you?"

"Naruto is obviously yellow, orange, and blue! Happy colors!"

Arashi ruffled his son's hair. The little boy was so much like him when he was younger.

"Now, Naruto, let's see if you've got the creative skill like me. Can you try to draw that tree?"

"The one with the squirrel in it, daddy?"

"That's the one, Naru."

"Do I have to draw the squirrel too?" Naruto said as he pouted.

"You can draw it if you want."

As an hour progressed, Arashi watched his son as his artist's ability began to spawn forth.

Naruto finished his picture, and held it up excitedly to his father.

"Did I do good, did I do good, daddy?"

Arashi stared at the picture. His son had even included the squirrel. At his age…drawing a tree and an animal at the skill of a 15 year old.

"You did great Naruto! You'll be a great artist one day."

"Really Daddy? Like you?"

"Yup! Just like me."

"Yay!" Naruto hugged his father.

"I'll teach you cross-hatching tomorrow, okay Naruto?"

Naruto gave a big smile.

Arashi then said, "Naruto, can you make me a promise?"

"What kinda promise Daddy?"

"Promise me, you'll never stop being an artist, and you'll keep on drawing, for me."

Naruto screwed his face up in confusion, but then relaxed. He beamed his father a big smile.

"Okay, Daddy!"

--

Exactly a year after he had made that promise, his father had been killed in a car crash, thanks to a reckless, drunk motorcyclist. But Naruto had never broken his promise. His father still lived on in his heart when he drew, and he would never let go of his skill that had been passed down from his father.

He went back to drawing the park in his point of view, with the people that sat down near the trees picnicking. His solitude was interrupted after a while.

"Oi, excuse me."

Naruto didn't look up. Probably someone was talking to someone other than him. He was used to that.

"Hey. I'm talking to you."

It was then that Naruto looked up. He saw a pale boy with black hair and eyes. The boy had ebony hair, and was wearing a casual set of clothes: baggy jeans and a black shirt. He looked somewhat familiar.

"I think you're in my class right? 7B right?"

Now he remembered who this was. Uchiha Sasuke, the popular quiet playboy motorcyclist that was in his class. He had never spoken with the Uchiha boy before. Mainly because only half of the population of his high school fawned over him. Mainly the girls, which he had slept with most of them. Basically the good looking ones. The rest thought he was a bastard that had nothing better to do than to sleep around with all the girls. Naruto was one of the latter.

"Yeah, so? What do you want?" Naruto bursted out quite rudely.

"Tch. Dobe, relax. All I want are instructions to the local hospital. I don't know how to get there."

"Why should I tell you? And I'm not a Dobe!"

"So you can get me out of your hair sooner."

Naruto inwardly grimaced. The bastard had a point.

"Fine." Naruto began drawing a map for Sasuke on a blank sheet of paper in his notebook. As Naruto finished, he ripped out the sheet of paper, and handed it to Sasuke.

"Here."

Sasuke smirked as he folded up the map and put it in his pocket.

"Bye."

And as Sasuke left on his motorcycle, Naruto fumed to himself.

'That bastard! He didn't even say thanks.'

--

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded to the man as an acknowledgement, "Jiraiya."

"Are you okay, Jiraiya?" asked Sasuke to the man in the hospital bed. Jiraiya had fallen off his bike during a race while going 200 mph. It was amazing that his long-time friend was still alive. His friend was currently buried under the covers.

"If you can call this okay," with that Jiraiya flipped off the sheets. Sasuke could only merely gape.

Jiraiya's right leg starting from the knee was gone. It was replaced with steel. 1

"Jiraiya…"

"Ha..," Jiraiya said, "Looks like I can't ride anymore."

"But…riding is your life."

"Was my life," Jiraiya laughed bitterly.

Tsunade, Jiraiya's wife entered the hospital room.

"Ah, Tsunade. There you are." Jiraiya said. "Bring me any sake?"

"You wish," replied Tsunade.

"By the way, Sasuke, I'm giving you my motorcycle." 2

"Jiraiya?" Sasuke cried out in shock.

"Sure, it's a little heavier than your ordinary ones, but it's faster though more difficult to maneuver."

"But-"

"No but's. I can't ride again without my leg and you know it. And you know I trust you the most with my motorcycle besides Tsunade. So I'm giving it to you."

"I…I don't know what to say Jiraiya."

"You could say thanks."

"Oh, thanks a lot."

"Sasuke, you're going to compete in the 8-hour endurance right? 3 Let me be your coach. I want to be close to riding even if I can't ride. Grant me this at least."

Sasuke smirked, "But of course, Jiraiya. I wouldn't have anyone else."

"Oh, by the way Sasuke, how'd you get here? You've never been around in this area before," Asked Tsunade.

"I asked this boy who's in my class how to get here." Sasuke pulled out the paper in his pocket and unfolded it.

"What's that on the back?" asked Tsunade.

"The back?" Sasuke flipped the paper over.

It was a picture of a mother hugging her child in her arms.

Pain struck through Sasuke's heart. And Tsunade and Jiraiya understood why.

--

"Hey."

Naruto was sitting in his desk at school. Class had not started yet, and everyone was still chatting with their friends.

"Hi, Haku," Naruto greeted his friend. Then Naruto had a devilish grin on his face.

"It looks like you didn't get enough sleep again. Dreaming about Zabuza-senpai?" Naruto made a kissy face at Haku.

Haku blushed and stuttered out, "S-Shut up!"

"You know you can't deny it!" Naruto shouted as Haku began chasing Naruto around the room. Naruto turned his head back as he saw that he was well ahead of Haku. But as luck would have it, Naruto collided into someone.

"Oof!" Naruto fell onto Uchiha Sasuke, their lips barely a millimeter apart.

Naruto blushed as he quickly got off of Sasuke.

"Hey…you're the one I meet at the park, the one who told me how to get to the hospital, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke took out a folder with a paper neatly pressed in it.

"You gave me a paper with a picture on it."

Naruto gasped. It was a picture he had made recently, yesterday. He had given the bastard that picture?

"Did you draw it?"

"I did…"

"I was going to ask you… can I have it?"

Naruto blinked. Sasuke wanted the picture? What for? Naruto sat back down on his desk.

"I was going to make a painting of it, but … I'll give you the painting if you want."

Sasuke smirked. "You would really let me have it?" He propped his elbow on Naruto's desk, and put his head on his hand.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, I can't let you do it for free."

"I don't want money," said Naruto.

"Fine…How about in exchange for the picture…I'll…protect you. That's all I'm pretty much good for anyway."

Naruto blinked. Protect him? But, if that's made the bastard happy then…

"Okay."

Sasuke stood up and left as the teacher, Ibiki-sensei walked into the room.

--

Flick.

Naruto had a piece of paper land on his desk. He figured it was from Haku, who sat behind him. He opened the note.

-What did Uchiha want?-

-Haku

He scribbled in his reply and made sure that the teacher wasn't looking.

He threw the note behind him.

-Tell you later-

-Naruto

--

It was lunch time and Haku simply said

"Spill it."

And Naruto had to go through the pain of explaining the Uchiha problem to Haku.

Damn. And all he had wanted to do was eat his lunch. Reminder to self, torture Haku more about his crush on Zabuza. Hahaha! Maybe he would tell Haku that he gave Zabuza his baby pictures. Haku would have really freaked out then.

The bell rang and the duo had to go back to class. Naruto was stopped on the way back though.

"Uzumaki. Let me take you home, okay?"

"…Okay. But then you're going to have to call me Naruto, okay?"

"Fine. Call me Sasuke."

And with that Sasuke left to go to class.

And Naruto was left standing there.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE TO CLASS!" and with that, Naruto started running.

--

"Hey, Sasuke! Take me home on your motorcycle?"

"No way, Ino. My baby doesn't like other people on her. She protests and scratches easily."

"Come on!"

"Nope. Not even Shikamaru has been on her."

"Wow! But he's your best friend."

"My baby doesn't like people besides me on her. Besides, I'm going home with someone else," said Sasuke.

"Who?"

"Naruto."

"You mean that loser in our class who likes to draw?"

"Don't call him a loser. I think I'm beginning to like him."

"You mean like like him?"

"Hn."

Ino stared at Sasuke as he left.

--

"Naruto, let's go."

"What about your motorcycle?" asked Naruto.

The innocent black motorcycle was innocently glinting.

"You're right. I can't just leave it here… Follow me."

He led Naruto to his motorcycle.

"Let see if my baby likes you. Put on the helmet on and get on behind me," said Sasuke.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Naruto asked warily, poking the bike.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is. You're riding with the best biker in the world. Now... _Get on_."

Naruto complied as he shivered beneath Sasuke's cold glare and held on to the other boy tight.

"Just as I thought, my motorcycle likes you. Now hold on tight, you're the first one in the world to ride with me," said Sasuke.

Sasuke started the engine and Naruto yelled.

Sasuke headed for the school gates and sped past Ino and Shikamaru.

"Bye." He said to them. He kicked Shikamaru in the back of his head as he passed them.

"What was that for shithead!" Shikamaru shouted as he rubbed his injured head

Ino stared in shock. No one had ever been on Sasuke's bike. And now Naruto was taking her territory. He was going to pay.

--

"Agh! You're going too fast!"

"Relax. I'm barely going over 70."

"I've never been on a motorcycle before! So sue me."

"_Relax_."

"THE MOTORCYCLE IS THE EVIL! THE EVIL!" Naruto shouted as he clutched onto Sasuke tighter.

"Hn. Whatever floats your boat."

"BASTARD! Hey, hey! Make a right over here and then we're there!"

Naruto hugged Sasuke even tighter. It wasn't just because he was scared, he was plenty scared, trust me, he enjoyed the warmth of Sasuke's body. He smelled like vanilla and strawberries.

Sasuke stopped the bike. "I think we're here."

"Yeah, this is my house."

The house in question was a cozy average sized blue house. Sasuke removed his helmet and removed Naruto's. But something snagged in Naruto's hair.

"Ah. It seems my bracelet refuses to let you go."

Naruto blushed as Sasuke carefully removed the bracelet from his hair. The bracelet was a chain type with a heart and a key that looked like the keyblade from Kingdom Hearts.

"This bracelet…"

"Hm?"

"It's my good luck charm."

"Why?"

"A friend who taught me how to ride gave it to me. He said it was his good luck charm and gave it to me. Next day he died in a fall."

"Oh… I'm so sorry…," Naruto was regretful for asking.

"Don't be. And thanks to this bracelet, I've escaped death a couple times."

Sasuke smirked once again.

Naruto tugged Sasuke's shirt.

"It sounds like you were very close to this person. It hurt you when he died, didn't it?" asked Naruto.

"Not as bad as it hurt when my mother died," replied Sasuke.

"Your mother died?" asked Naruto.

"I know what it's like." Naruto stared at the ground, "My mother died too."

"What do you mean died too?"

Naruto found the ground to be real interesting..

"My mother died giving birth to me, and my father died when I was six."

"Then who takes care of you?" asked Sasuke.

"I was adopted by Iruka, and Kakashi got together with him two years ago."

"I see. It must have been harder for you then."

"Not really," Naruto grinned, "I'm happy with my adoptive parents too!"

They both did not speak for a moment.

"I never knew what a mother was like either. Mine was hospitalized when I was young, and died a month later. I think, that's why I liked that picture of the mother and child."

Naruto smiled.

"Then I _promise _when I finish painting it, I'll give it to you."

Naruto hugged Sasuke. "See you tomorrow."

The next day found Sasuke sitting in the grass of the courtyard with his friend Shikamaru. It was a pleasant warm day, with the occasional cloud in the sky.

"What a pleasant way to waste 8th period," said Sasuke.

"Bastard, why'd you kick me in the head yesterday? All I wanted to do was sleep and watch the clouds..."

"Lazy ass..."

"Yup."

"Well, at least this is better than you sleeping in class."

The bell rang, and kids started flowing out of the building.

"Damn. I promised Naruto I'd meet him outside of the art room. See ya Shika."

"Mn."

Naruto sat in the art room. He was sketching a picture of a sculpture, which was on display in the art room.

The door opened, and Naruto looked up.

"Oh. Hello Kabuto-sensei."

"Hello, Naruto. What is that you're painting there?"

Naruto tensed as he felt Kabuto draped himself on him from behind.

"Very...interesting," he whispered into Naruto's ear with his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"A-Ahuh..."

Kabuto slipped his hand inside the front of Naruto's shirt.

"You're so pretty, Naruto. Even prettier than a girl..."

Naruto froze up in shock. His-his teacher was...molesting him. It was like he wasn't there. He couldn't move his body, but he could feel his teacher's hand on his bare skin.

'Stop! Stop!' Naruto's mind cried out, but he couldn't get his mouth to move. 'Do something!'

Kabuto's hand went lower and lower, till the man's hand was just above the hem of Naruto's pants. Kabuto's hand was just about to dip into Naruto's pants.

The door opened again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Naruto?"

Naruto finally found the will to speak.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at Kabuto.

"Despicable. Molesting a helpless student."

Kabuto jumped off of Naruto.

Sasuke walked over to Kabuto, who backed up for each step Sasuke took. Finally the older man was driven into a corner.

Sasuke grabbed the man's wrist and tightened his grip till

-Crack-

Sasuke gave an eery grave smile. Kabuto whimpered as he held the broken wrist tenderly.

"If you ever touch Naruto again...I'll kill you."

Sasuke's tone of voice chilled Kabuto to the bone. The younger man would actually do it. Kabuto turned tail and rushed out of the room.

Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto felt hot tears fall down his cheeks. He was so lucky that Sasuke had arrived. So lucky.

Naruto broke out into sobs, and Sasuke hugged the blonde. It was all Sasuke could do to comfort him.

--

Naruto's sobs had subsided and Sasuke was quite glad for that.

"Th-Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke hugged Naruto tighter.

"That bastard..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's notebook.

"So this is what you were drawing? Looks almost like a photograph."

"It's of Yue, the guardian of the moon."

Sasuke stared intently at the real sculpture.

"He looks so peaceful..."

Sasuke kissed the sculpture.

And maybe it was the lighting of the room. But Sasuke looked so beautiful like that, even though he was probably just joking around. And...Naruto fell in love.

"Naruto. Let me drive you home again."

They arrived at Naruto's house, and Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off the other boy.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Naruto stood on his toes and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke at first was surprised, but then kissed back.

All Naruto had in mind was bittersweet dark chocolate…

And somewhere in the middle, Sasuke smiled happily...

They broke their kiss.

"Um, I have to leave," said Sasuke. And so Naruto stared at Sasuke's back as he left.

"Naruto, I heard a motorcycle," said Iruka as Naruto came inside the house. He noted that Naruto looked somewhat dazed. Iruka decided not to ask, but Kakashi ...

"You look happy. Did you get laid?" 'tactfully' asked Kakashi.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and turned red.

"N-No! Pervert Kakashi!"

Naruto threw his shoe at Kakashi.

Bullseye.

Kakashi now had an angry red mark on his face. Naruto stomped off to his room.

"You never learn, do you?" said Iruka.

"Nope."

Naruto lay facedown on his bed. Why had he kissed the bastard? Was Sasuke really a bastard? He brought his hand to his lips. Why did he still taste dark chocolate?

**TBC**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

1 When people lose limbs, sometimes they're replaced with metal ones.

2 I forgot the name of it ; P

3 Where you have to ride for 8 hours on a motorcycle. But you have a partner to switch with.

**Preview of the Next Chapter**

Ino raised the weight above her head.

"You'll never be able to draw again if I break the fingers of your right hand!"

Naruto could only stare in fear as the other girls held him in place.

"But even if you do that, that still won't stop me from loving Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

--

Review please!

Click the nice button for me?

**V**


End file.
